


Choke On My Dick

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Shameless AU, and for lack of description, i wrote this in like an hour im pretty impressed with myself even if it is short, ian x mickey au, please forgive me for any mistakes and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best sellers and thats how we both got banned from the quirky community book store" AU</p><p>All the characters except for jeff belong to the fuckwads that created them so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke On My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in like an hour or less but yeah this is short and kinda terrible but its there and its smut once again ((smut that i copied from one of my old fics im sorry i just cant write good smut atm please forgive me))

"Do you think they have it?"

"I don't know."

"Can you go ask?"

"Hell fucking no. Go ask yourself."

"Fine." Mickey huffed and got up, flipping Jeff off as he went. He walked through the shelves to the counter and waited to be served by someone. After a couple of minutes, a short blonde girl came to the counter and smiled at him apologetically. 

"What can I do for you, Sir?" She asked him happily. 

"I wanna know if you have a book in stock?" Mickey asked, glancing to the side as the doors slid open and a tall redhead walked in. 

"Sure. What was the book called?" 

"Well, there's four of 'em actually but I just want the first one. Eragon. By Christopher Paolini?" Mickey asked hopefully, almost crossing his fingers. 

"Let me see. . ." She said slowly, tapping the keyboard in front of her. "Yes we do! But it's a second hand copy. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. Which aisle can I find it in?" Mickey asked desperately, panicking that while they had been talking someone had picked it up. 

"The second hand aisle." She laughed. "It's just a few shelves over from the cafe." 

"Right. Thank you." Mickey smiled and turned tail, rushing back to Jeff. 

"Coffee's here." Jeff said, not looking up from his book as he stirred his coffee absentmindedly. "Do they have it?"

"Yep. I'm just gonna run and grab it now. Be back in a second." Mickey said, stealing a sip of his coffee before hunting down the second hand aisle. 

He finally spotted it and started scanning the books in front of him. Nothing was in alphabetical order so he had no way of knowing exactly where it was. Then he saw it. Right on the top shelf at the end. 

"Fuck." He sighed. He reached up and tried to grab it, standing on the very tips of his toes with no success. "Fuck." He repeated, searching around for a step or a ladder of some sort. Nothing. "Fucking stupid shelves. Stupid genetics."

At that moment, the tall redhead joined him in the aisle, looking at the books like he was bored. He was actually really hot. He had short curly red hair and some very tight fitting clothes on. Underneath his glasses, his cheeks were dusted with freckles like some kid had gone overboard on putting sprinkles on their cake. Mickey stopped himself from staring and pretended to look at the books again, trying to figure out a way to get the book down. 

He contemplated climbing the shelves but they didn't look sturdy enough and they didn't have any proper places for him to stick his feet. Mickey let out a huge sigh as he realised what he needed to do. 

"Excuse me? Can I ask a favour?" He asked, trying to sound more polite than he usually was. 

Red looked around to make sure Mickey was talking to him before walking closer to him. "Uh- yeah sure. What's up?"

"I just- I can't- I can't reach the book I'm after." Mickey said, feeling his cheeks burn bright red. 

Red let out a snort but he at least had the decency to look ashamed. "No problem. What book is it?"

"That blue one up there." Mickey pointed to it eagerly. 

"Here, hold my books." Red said, pushing his mountain of books into Mickey's arms before he even answered. 

Mickey watched with great pleasure as Red stretched up, his shirt riding up to reveal his midriff. Red grabbed the book and stood up straight again, staring at the book disdainfully. 

"Seriously? This book is so fucking lame." He snorted. 

"Excuse me? It's a fucking classic." Mickey glared at him, outraged that he should have to defend one of his favourite books. 

"It's so unoriginal. Nobody reads dragon books anymore. Why don't you read the Thirst series? They're a hell of a lot better." Red said, looking at Mickey seriously. 

"Why don't you choke on my dick." Mickey spat back. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you to greener pastures. No need to be a dick about it." Red said loudly, sounding angrier than he probably should be. 

"Why don't you just fuck off and stop judging people's reading choices, Freckles?" Mickey rolled his eyes, turning around to leave, completely forgetting about the reason he had gotten into this mess. 

He was about to walk away when a hard shove to his back sent him stumbling forwards, all of Red's books flying out of his arms to land all over the floor of the aisle. 

"What the fuck, man?!" Mickey shouted. He turned around to shove Red back but he was ready for Mickey, shoving him again so that he almost tripped over the books on the floor. 

"You fucking asshole!" Mickey yelled, grabbing Red and swinging him round, sending him into a table display of Fifty Shades Of Grey. Mickey felt kinda good ruining that display. 

"You wanna fucking go?!" Red shouted, standing up and taking a swing at Mickey, missing him completely. His glasses had fallen off in the fall and it made him look so much different.

"What is going on here?!" Someone screeched suddenly. 

"Mickey, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Jeff suddenly appeared. 

Red turned around to glare at them all. "This dickhead just shoved me."

"Ian." Jeff said in a shocked tone, taking note of Red properly.

"Huh?" Red faltered, looking from Mickey to Jeff. 

The store person who had been surveying it all shook her head in disgust. "Both of you. Out. Now. You're both banned."

"What?! He fucking shoved me! He made fun of the book I was getting and I told him to choke on my dick so he fucking started it!" Mickey cried outrageously, snatching Eragon from Red's hands and giving it to Jeff. "Make sure you buy it."

"You can't fucking ban us. I want to speak to the manager." Red said defiantly, folding his arms to further make the point of not leaving. 

"I am the fucking manager now get out. You've already ruined a couple of books. You're lucky I'm not making you pay for them." She glared at the both of them, pointing her finger in the general direction of the door. 

"Can I at least buy the books I was going to get?" Red asked hopefully, bending down to pick them up.

"No. I want you out of my store now before I call the cops for trespassing." She said more firmly. 

"Fine."

"Fine." Mickey huffed, walking back to his table in the cafe area to grab his things. He shoved everything into his bag and stalked out of the store, Red hot on his tail. 

Outside, the cool breeze was a relief to his hot face. He reached into his bag and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with shaking fingers. He was still so fucking mad. A few steps away, Red was doing just the same, shooting Mickey angry glares every few seconds. 

"That was your fucking fault." Mickey sighed, rubbing his temples. He had just gone and gotten himself banned from his favourite book shop. 

Red shook his head adamantly. "You fucking started it by calling me freckles."

"You fucking shoved me first! And second!" Mickey said hotly, taking the few steps to get up into Red's face. Sure, he was taller than him but Mickey could easily take him. 

Red glared back down at him, breathing heavily, when a weird look came over his face, something that Mickey couldn't recognise exactly but he definitely felt it as well. 

"There's a public bathroom across the road." Red gritted out through clenched teeth, eyes darting down to Mickey's lips. 

Mickey gave a curt nod before turning around and walking across the street, throwing his half smoked cigarette to the side as he went. He went straight for the disabled toilet, Red following closely behind. 

As soon as the door was locked behind them, Red pushed Mickey back against the wall, biting down on his neck almost hard enough to draw blood. "Fucking asswipe. Get me banned from the best bookshop in town." He growled against Mickey's skin. 

Mickey couldn't even deny it. He was far too turned on to even fight it. He just let it happen. He just stood there, clutching helplessly at Red's hair as he dropped to his knees. He pulled his shirt off and started unbuckling Mickey's belt, whipping it out of the loops in his jeans dangerously. 

"N- name? What's your name?" Mickey whined, watching Red closely. 

Red yanked Mickey's jeans and underwear down and grinned at the sight. "Ian."

"I'm- M- Mickey. Oh my god." Mickey moaned and tightened his grip on Ian’s hair as he went down on him completely. Oh jesus he felt so good. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and started sucking, his tongue swiping at the head, sucking in his cheeks. Mickey was cursing like crazy; eyes clenched shut and his hands fisting Ian’s hair. Mickey was soaked with sweat and so was Ian. Mickey hadn’t even noticed that Ian’s pants were halfway down his thighs but he didn’t seem to give a fuck, he was consumed with sucking Mickey’s cock.

"Fuck. When I said choke on my dick I didn't mean literally."Mickey managed to joke. 

Ian hummed around Mickey's dick, sending vibrations everywhere as he let go of Mickey's hips and actually helped them thrust forward into Ian’s mouth with one hand, and jerked himself off with the other. The sounds coming out of Ian’s mouth should have been obscene and disgusting but they just drove Mickey even more insane.

"Jesus Christ- Ian, oh my god." Mickey gasped as he came into Ian’s mouth and on his chin. Ian stroked him through it, looking up at Mickey through the hair that had fallen down onto his face.

Ian stood up and pulled his pants up, not even bothering to clean his face first. He ripped some toilet paper free and wiped his face, shoving it in the toilet while Mickey struggled to get a hold of himself. He was still standing with his pants around his thighs when Ian unlocked the cubicle door and walked out. 

"Jesus, give me a fucking second." Mickey muttered, spurring into action. He pulled his pants up and ran a hand through his hair. Grabbing his abandoned bag off of the floor, he left the cubicle and stood at the sink next to Ian, both of them washing their hands in silence. 

"Thanks, Mickey." Ian smiled smugly as he dried his hands. 

"Uh- no problem?" Mickey didn't even mean for it to sound like a question. It just came out that way. 

"Sorry I got you banned from the book store." He said sheepishly, leaning against the sink to watch Mickey. 

"Sorry I have such poor taste in books." Mickey shrugged. 

"Have you ever read Darren Brown's books? They're amazing." Ian said as they walked outside, letting the cold wind cool them down. 

"I fucking love his books." Mickey said excitedly, trying not to let on just how much he loved them. "Have you read Deception Point?"

"No! I was actually about to buy it today until everything got fucked up." Ian laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

"I have a copy if you want to borrow it?" Mickey found himself offering before it had even registered on a mental level. 

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be great." Ian nodded. 

It was then that Mickey heard his phone ringing in his bag. He pulled it out and smacked his hand to his head. "Fuck. Jeff. Um, I gotta go, he's gonna be wondering what the fuck happened."

"Right, right. I should probably head off as well. I need to grab my glasses from the book store. They fell off and I forgot to put them back on. It's gonna make me late for my next lecture." Ian said, glancing down at his watch. 

"I- here." Mickey rustled around in his bag and produced a pen. He grabbed Ian's hand and scrawled down his number with shaking hands. Even though not five minutes beforehand, Ian had had Mickey's dick in his mouth, he still felt butterflies at holding Ian's hand if only for a minute.

"Thanks." Ian smiled widely. "I'll be seeing you, Mickey." 

Mickey watched in awe as Ian turned around and strode away on his ridiculously long legs feeling slightly happier over getting banned from his favourite book store.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?? please?? thanks for reading!!!


End file.
